1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding and locking wall panels.
2. Description of Related Art
Often in office settings, the wall space in a conference/meeting room is minimal. This is especially true in offices which utilize cubicle space and only have one area allotted for a conference room. This creates a problem because a number of different groups are using the same conference room. Items which need to remain confidential cannot be left on display when one group leaves the conference room, or a manager must lock the conference room, thus making the conference room unavailable for other groups. This creates additional work for individuals to maintain confidentiality.
Previously, portable wall panels were utilized thus enabling individuals to take the wall panels with them. However, this does not eliminate the problem; it instead changes it because additional work is still involved in the transport of these wall panels. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,706 to Christensen, there is disclosed a lock for slidably mounted closures. However, such closures are not utilized for panels which are mounted on a wall. However, neither of these attempted solutions overcome the problem associated with maintaining confidentiality and privacy on a slidable wall panel.
Others have tried to remedy this problem by making lightweight panels which are removable and can thus be removed from the conference room to maintain confidentiality. Another attempt to correct this problem was to develop sliding panels which move over one another. However, these do not really overcome the initial problem of the desire of confidentiality without having to constantly remove and replace items.
It would therefore be useful to develop a wall panel that allows for confidential material to be left in a conference room without the possibility of losing the confidentiality.